A legacy charging design for a GAU-21 weapon does not have acceptable clearances for mounting its cradle externally on aircraft. This disclosure provides a compact charging design that allows the cradle to be mounted externally, such as on an aircraft, with adequate clearances.
The legacy charging design also has charging forces that are too high. This disclosure provides a design that reduces charging forces, making it easier for a user to charge the weapon.